Bindings of the Past
by akikusaalchemy
Summary: Modern day American dog demon Shasta goes back in time to obey her mothers words and meets Guddorakku. Then there adventures begin around a destiny set a long time ago. (this is my first fic so dont be too harsh)
1. Default Chapter

**The Bindings of the Past**

Intro

Reader, whether or not you believe in demons they do exsist among us. You may think it's boring to listen to me talk about demons in the present time but I'm afraid if you wish to understand my story then the information in this intro is very important. (**an **yes I no intros r boring don't lecture me) Back to my explanation. Us demons have hid ourselves. We have three forms instead of two like the demons of the feudal era did. We can either look like humans, like demons, or like animals. But besides that we weren't much different.

Demons no longer just existed in China, Japan, and places like that, but America too. And it's America, in modern day times that my story begins.

Chapter 1

The linoleum floor of the Contra Costa County Orphanage was cold as I walked from my room through the halls, the kitchen, and finally the door of the orphanage. My name is Shasta, I am 15 and lost my parents at the age of five. I had lived at the orphanage since the day my parents were killed during a robbery at Bank of the West on the edge of town, four buildings away from the orphanage. Both of them were shot ten times each and died, not instantly mind you, but the next day.

That many shots to a human would have killed it immediately, but my parents lived a day longer because they were not humans, but dog demons related directly to those of the feudal era.

I switched to demon form. I had long silver hair that ran to just above my butt, bluish-silver dog-like eyes, inch long claws, fangs, stripes the same color as my eyes that ran from my ears, which were pointed like elves, to ¾ of the way to my nose. Also for some reason I had natural makeup on which consisted of black eyeliner and bluish-silver eyeshadow. I was naturally thin with long legs, good for running.

Once out of hearing distance I stopped, pulled out a small pure white jewel shard, and thought over what I was going to do. I was going into town to the Museum of Japanese Culture and History so I could use a well that goes to Japan about five hundred years ago, using the shard of the jewel I had just pulled out of my pocket. That jewel shard was no ordinary jewel shard, but one of the Shikon no Tama, the Jewel of Four Souls. A single shard could increase the power of a demon one hundred times, if the demon chose to do so. It had been the half dog demon Inuyasha and the girl Kagome's job to find all the shards, and they were so close but they failed to collect one.

I planned to use the shard to go to the feudal era and build a destiny and a life worth living. So with all my thinking done I set off for the museum. I laughed our loud at the thought of the museum. All those people who visited it daily had no clue of Japan's real past. They had no clue of all the demons because the government was too scared of our power they refused to believe that they ever existed. How stupid, they didn't even know that with a single jump and a shard of this special jewel they could really find out. It was obvious that I was a sarcastic girl, with a sense of humor, and not much respect for the modern world.

As I traveled through the streets I started to run as fast as a car, I could run faster but there was no need. With one quick movement I was jumping over the fence of the outdoor part of the museum containing the well. Without stopping I jumped into the well, reached the other side, and jumped out, changed into human form for some odd reason, only to almost run into a half demon. We both stumbled backwards and almost fell over.

"How did you get here?" the half demon asked.

"With this shard." I answered showing him the shard.

How did you get it?" he asked his eye widening.

"It has been in my family since, well, this era. It's the shard that Inuyasha and Kagome never collected." I answered twirling the shard in my fingers, staring into the sky.

"How do you know them?" he asked.


	2. chap 2

Chapter 2

"I know them because I have ancestors in this era." I answered. He looked at me with wide gold eyes.

"Can you come take a walk with me and explain some more?" he asked, his cheeks blushing. I blushed a little bit too as he asked me.

"Sure." I answered. The demon was obviously a half demon because he had smaller claws then a full demon, he had two dog-ears perched on his head, and he smelled like one. Unlike other demons even ones in my era who didn't like half demons I didn't mind, and it seemed like he was a very kind demon, so I had no problem walking with him.

"What is your name?" he asked after walking for maybe a minute.

"My name is Shasta, I am daughter of the American demons Dustin and Sierra, I became an orphan when I was five so I'm not sure of my last name. I got the jewel shard because Kagome and Inu-yasha never found one, the one my ancestors the dog demon Hirai had." I answered.

"You are a demon? And what is America?" he asked.

"Yes I'm a demon you can't really tell because over the years we have been able to disguise ourselves. In the blink of an eye I could change to either one of my demon forms. America is another continent west of here. Nobody here really knows about it at the moment but those north of here will in some amount of time. After mortals "founded" it demons went over there too and that's how demons got there. What's your name?" I answered his question.

"My name is Guddorakku." He answered. He looked up at the sky as if he was thinking of something very important. I turned to demon form so that my claws were about an inch long, my ears were very pointed, my fangs a demon's size, my hair a bright silver that ran to my thighs, two silver stripes ran from my ears to ¾ of the way to my nose, for some reason I also had natural makeup on, some blue and silver eye shadow, and some black eyeliner. He looked at me then almost fell over.

"You didn't believe me, did you?" I asked.

"Uhh. . . uhh. . . ," I took him a few seconds to answer "No you just uhh look. ... different. Yeah!" He answered. I rolled my eyes guys were so weird.

"Guddorakku, Akisame, dinner." Yelled a woman's voice.

"I got to go. It was nice meeting you." Guddorakku said to me and started to walk away.

"Hey wait," I yelled after him and he turned around and looked at me. "Meet me here tomorrow at noon." He simply nodded and walked away. When he had vanished from my sight I turned and looked for somewhere to sleep. I decided that I would sleep on a branch that looked out over the clearing. Just as I was about to jump up I noticed a smell, the smell of wolves, and of wolf demons. My claws started to glow bluish silver, the same color as my eyes, that meant they were becoming poisonous.

A cyclone burst into the clearing. After the cyclone stopped spinning a wolf demon with long brown hair stood in its place. He stared at me with a funny look on his face for a few moments until I spoke.

"You've never seen a dog demon like me have you?" I asked him sighing because I was beginning to realize that I was going to get some funny looks in this era.

"True I haven't but you have a jewel shard all the same so I'll be killing you. Yes, before I kill you do you mind answering a few questions about yourself?" He answered. I simply rolled my eyes and explained my story to him. After I was done he nodded his head a few times then out of the blue swung his fist in an attempt to punch me. I dodged and had his throat in my fist, my poisonous claws burning his flesh. I may be faster than him he was stronger, so in a minute he had punched me in the stomach. I collided with a tree and the part of my sweater below my rib cage ripped. This made me very mad, and before I knew what I was doing I had created the whip that many dog demons had, wrapped it around him, pulled him down to the ground. I was halfway to shoving my claws through his gut; my eyes were glowing red like they do when a demon transformed into its animal form. Suddenly I realized what I was doing so I stopped myself and jumped into a tree.

"I can't believe I actually almost killed someone, father, mother, help me." I whispered but the demon heard me.

"Yes you are capable of killing you might want to watch out," he started to walk away. "I'll be seeing you again I will get that shard." He disappeared. Looking down at myself and noticed that my jeans were ripped almost all the way around halfway down my thighs, I ripped the legs of the jeans, past the rip off and threw the fabric on the ground. I did the same with the rip under my rib cage on my sweater. I still had the top half of my sweater to protect my arms and a T-shirt underneath. With that done I fashioned myself a pillow out of the fabric and slept until dawn


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"So last night you fought a wolf demon and won and that is how your clothes got all ripped up." Guddorakku asked to make sure he had the story correct. I nodded, though it was had to tell because I was swinging while being upside-down on a tree branch. Guddorakku was sitting on the ground watching me. Suddenly he started to laugh.

"That must have been Kouga. He used to have jewel shards in his legs, so he ran so fast that it made a cyclone. I guess the jewel has after-effects," he told me then started to laugh even harder. "He lost to a girl demon that just got here; every demon is going to be rubbing it in his face! When my dad finds out he's probably going to walk right up to Kouga and laugh at him!"

I laughed too, flipped off the branch and landed in front of Guddorakku. He clapped and I bowed.

"One question why did you come here?" he asked.

"I came because I didn't like life in America. I wanted to create a life here without the nuns of the orphanage saying things like no Shasta you can't it's too dangerous, and, no you can't go a nice family is coming to see if they wanted to adopt you." I answered mimicking one of the most annoying nuns of the orphanage it wasn't the whole truth but it was definitely true. He nodded.

"You know my parents might be able to help you." He told me.

"Really?" I asked my eyes lighting up at the thought.

"Yes, but I got to warn you one thing. My parents are Inuyasha and Kagome." He answered looking troubled.

"I'll do it any ways. I already know a lot about you parents, about Miroku and Sango, about Shippo, about Naraku, and everyone else. Stories of your parent's accomplishments have been passed through my family since Hirai. True my stories stop at when your parents found the last shard besides mine but I know enough not to get my head cut off by the Tessiaga." I told him.

"Before we go let me fill you in a little. Then we will leave when my mother calls for me." He offered. I nodded.

"Ok here goes. After my parents gathered the second to last shard they finally just gave up. They couldn't go on because they knew Naraku was gone and they had gotten rid of all the demons that could have done a lot of damage with the shard. It had taken them five years and they were ready to just settle down. With the almost whole jewel they turned Kagome into a half-demon and she and InuYasha were married or mated as it goes for demons. Following their example Miroku and Sango were married. Shippo was sort of adopted by Kagome and Inuyasha but he moved out a couple years ago. I was born 16 years ago and my sister Akisame 5 years ago. Sango and Miroku also had 2 kids, a 13-year-old girl named Akikusa and a 7-year-old boy named Inoru. Miroku and Sango built a house in a clearing near the village of the priestess Kaede, Inuyasha and Kagome did the same. Even though 21 years have passed since they met they are not so changed. They both have wild tempers and have barely aged past the age of early parent, they still are very powerful if not more so." He explained.

"Do you know if they'll try to take the jewel shard?" I asked.

"Do you use the shard when you fight?" he asked me.

"No I only use it to stay here." I answered

"Then they probably won't." he told me. I sighed in relief, even though I was a full-demon they were probably stronger than I was.

"Can your mother still sense the jewel shard?" I asked. He shrugged but the question was answered a moment later.

Suddenly a little hanyou with two small dog-ears, golden colored eyes, tiny fangs and claws, wearing a little red kimono burst into the clearing.

"Guddorakku, Guddorakku, mommy told me to find you and bring you home. She is sensing the last shard!" the little girl told Guddorakku while tugging on his kimono.

"I guess that answers our question." I said to no one in particular.Akisame looked up at me.

"Who are you? You don't look like any regular demon." The girl asked when she noticed I was standing there. I smiled at the sight of such a little demon standing up to someone so much bigger than her.

"Hello my name is Shasta one of your brothers new friends. Yes, I am very different than other demons." I answered her smiling and bending down to her size.

She looked at her brother with mischief in her eyes. Suddenly she started to run out of the clearing.

"Guddorakku has a girlfriend!" she yelled then kept chanting it afterwards. Both Guddorakku and I jumped up and chased after her. In a few moments Guddorakku had caught up and placed her on his shoulder.

"Don't worry I won't tell anybody" she told us, smiling.

"We're only friends Akisame." I replied.

"Sure." Answered Akisame, in a sarcastic tone. Seconds after she said this we entered a clearing where Kagome, InuYasha, Miroku, and Sango were standing waiting for whatever demon came with the shard. I gasped, I couldn't believe that the people that my parents had told me about when I was little were actually standing in front of me. Guddorakku looked at me and I stepped forward.

"Hello." I offered to break the silence.

"Mother, father, Miroku, Sango, this is Shasta. You have no reason to be worried it is true she has the shard but she won't use it for more than staying in this era." Guddorakku reassured them. Everyone but Inuyasha seemed to soften.

"If Guddorakku trusts you then I will. Hello my names is Kagome." Kagome said.

"I already knew that, you are InuYasha, you, Sango, and you are Miroku, but I don't seem to see Shippo." I told them, pointing to each of them in turn. Seeing the looks on their faces I just explained my whole story again.

"So I came to you hoping that you wouldn't try to take the shard from me but help me instead. I have nothing to live for in America but I can build my dreams here." I finished clutching the shard.

"No, we can't let you take on the burden of the Shikon Jewel. There are too many demons that would kill for the power of just a single shard. I can't put you at risk of such a fate you are too young." Answered Inuyasha looking hurt that he had to take it away from me. Tears came to my eyes.

"You don't understand I have no future in America. Nobody will adopt me and I am forced to walk past the place where my parents were killed. Mother told me when I was old enough I was to go to Feudal Japan and live my life there because at heart I was here. I will not let you have this shard?" I bowed my head and whispered to the crowd around me, this time a little more of the truth came out of my mouth. Suddenly, tears streaming from my eyes, I started to run out of the clearing, I jumped from tree top to tree top until I reached the tree I had slept on.

"Nice dad, you caused her to run away! And you made her cry!" yelled Guddorakku after I had disappeared. He crossed his arms over his chest.

"Well no matter what she wants her life to be, the jewel is surrounded in secrets, misery, and death. We couldn't leave her with that kind of burden." Inuyasha told his son. Kagome sighed and set her head on Inuyasha's shoulder. Akisame pulled on his sleeve so he picked her up and cuddled her.

"Dad she isn't as weak as you think. As you just saw she's very fast, and she is a full-demon so that makes her very strong," Guddorakku informed InuYasha but seeing he still didn't see her power added something more. "She almost killed Kouga last night."

Suddenly everyone was paying attention. Guddorakku smiled.

"Would you really cut down such a promising spirit." He smirked.

"Why don't we test her." Offered Miroku.

"Yes her speed seemed to be close if not equal to Sesshouaru." Sango added. Inuyasha nodded.

"I will get him. Guddorakku tell Shasta what our plan is. If she can fend him off well enough we will allow her to keep the shard. Be ready in a day." He instructed Guddoraku handing Akisame to Kagome then jumped in the direction of Sesshoumaru's castle.

"Thank you father." Guddorakku whispered to himself. At that moment Akikusa and Inoru walked out of Sango and Miroku's house. They were like smaller images of their parents.

"Was that the demon with the shard?" asked Akikusa. Sango nodded.

"Has the fight to the jewel begun again?" asked Inoru.

"We don't know." Answered Miroku.

"Would you mind if Akikusa went with Guddorakku to find Shasta?" asked Kagome sending Akisame off to play with Inoru. Akikusa looked up at her mother and father with pleading eyes so they signaled her to go with him.

Ok another chapter done hee hee thanks to those who reviewed I really appreciate it! If yah got any suggestions im open for watever yah got so REVIEW PLEASE

() ( ) --()-- ------akikusaalchemy


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"Shasta, come down here." Guddorakku yelled down at me. I came out of my depressed stupor and looked down to see Guddorakku and a girl, who looked remarkably like Sango, standing under the tree branch.

"I'm not giving back the shard!" I yelled down at them.

"We don't want it. We're here to give you a chance to keep it." The girl yelled back up at me, Guddorakku nodded. My ears perked up at the sound of her voice.

"Are you Sango's daughter Akikusa?" I asked.

"Yep, nice to meet you, Shasta." She said very cheerfully. I jumped out of the tree.

"Nice to meet you too." I said in a cheerful tone. We both smiled; we were becoming fast friends.

"So what is this "chance"?" I asked back to normal.

"So if I fare well in a fight against your uncle Sesshoumaru, I get to keep the shard?" I asked Guddorakku back at his house. Guddorakku, Akikusa, and I were sitting on the roof of his house talking.

"Exactly. I imagine father will have some conditions when he gets back but that's pretty must the sum of it." He said crossing his arms over his chest: I couldn't help but notice how much he looked like Inuyasha.

"Crap I'm dead." I almost yelled. I couldn't believe it, could they have chosen anyone harder to fight. I yawned like I did when I was nervous.

"I take it you know who Sesshoumaru is?" asked Akikusa.

"Of course I do. You guys don't really understand that Haria wrote down all of your parent's accomplishments until the marriages because he died then. Those stories have been passed down through every single generation. Our family has always treasured your parents story and so will my kids, if I have any." I told them. Akikusa let out a soft wow and Guddorakku just blinked several times.

The next day we were sitting on the roof again when Sesshoumaru arrived. I moved behind Guddorakku so he perhaps wouldn't see me. It worked for a second too because he was distracted by Akisame pulling on his kimono saying hello uncle Sesshoumaru in a cute little kid voice. She was so cute even Sesshoumaru slightly softened, picking her up and placing her in her mother's arms.

"So where is this demon I'm supposed to fight?" asked Sesshoumaru when he didn't see me.

"Right here." Answered Guddorakku pushing me out into view.

"You don't look like a demon." He commented. Suddenly I realized I was in human form and quickly changed back. I jumped off the roof and stepped forward. Kagome and Sango sent Akisame and Inoru off to play so they wouldn't get in the way. Everyone stepped out off the way except for Akikusa and Guddorakku who were on the roof. So the fight began.

Sesshoumaru hand started to glow green with poison. My claws started to glow blue with poison. He made the first move; I was slow so he succeeded in grabbing me by the throat with his poison hand. In retaliation I swung my claws at his head, making painful contact. He let go of me and I went for his throat this time but I missed. His fist hit me in the side of my head and I went flying the opposite direction colliding with Inuyasha's house. That last blow had made me very mad and I came back instantly only to have to dodge his whip,

Quickly I pulled out mine and aimed to slap him upside the head. I was so close to hitting him too but he dodged just in time. In two seconds he had grabbed my whip and tossed it aside.

"Crap!" I yelled but came up with a very good plan.

"Come and get me!" I yelled back at him starting to run in circles around the clearing. He took the bait and followed me. After five minutes we were still running and he was just catching up to me.

"Can't keep running it this speed much longer." he said when he reached my side.

"Actually I could but I would rather show you the transfer of momentum." I told him smirking. And at the moment leaped to the side and collided with his shoulder. I had a lot of momentum behind me so it was transferred to him. He unlike I hadn't been expecting the impact so he went flying into a tree while I jumped up into the tree. Within seconds I was back out of the tree and had his throat in my hands. He went to punch me again put I dodged. He grabbed my arm and struggled with me as he tried to pull my hand from his throat and I struggled to keep hold. He won that in the end and I was flung back into the middle of the clearing. Both of our tempers flying he reached out to strangle me when I out of nowhere swung my claws when he was still five feet away from me. From my claws came rays of light that sliced out at whatever was in front of me. Sesshoumaru just was able to dodge. I yelped and jumped off to the side taking a look at my hand.

"How did I do that?" I asked no one in particular.

"Ok fight's over!" yelled Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru stopped midstroke to hitting me with a killing blow right to my head.

"Good job." Sesshoumaru said though I could tell it was painful for him.

"Thank you." I said panting. I knew that if I had to fight him much longer I would have lost.

"I'll be leaving now Inuyasha, Rin's waiting. " He said as he looked at his little brother then left." Be sure to make the right choice."

All of us stared waiting for his decision. He nodded his approval. Guddorakku and Akikusa jumped and I found myself hugging him tightly telling him how thankful I was. He stumbled backwards but didn't push me off him. When I felt I had said thank you enough I jumped onto the roof with Guddorakku and Akikusa.

"Hey!" he yelled. I looked at him.

"But you must agree to stay with us just in case." He finished.

"Works for me." I yelled back.

Once again thanks to those who reviewed and yes InuAndMirokuGirlSango I will fix KOGA'S name

And I have more chapters to put on so I guess nobody can kill me yet

() ( ) () ( ) -----akikusaalchemy


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 6:

"Hey Guddorakku, Shasta, get up here." Yelled Akikusa from her roof. Guddorakku and I had just come back from a stream that runs a little north of here with water for Kagome. Quickly we dropped it off inside noticing that Miroku, Sango, Inuyasha, and Kagome were all huddling inside talking about something we didn't bother to eavesdrop on. Once outside we jumped on the roof and sat near Akikusa.

"What?" we asked in unison.

"Oh it's nothing, just that Inoru and I heard our parents say that they were going to bring up moving to Inuyasha and Kagome. That's all." Akikusa answered almost like it was nothing but cracked and smiled.

"Yes I can finally move from here!" said Guddorakku closing his eyes.

"Roadtrip!" I half yelled in the most cheerleader like voice I could muster, jumping up in the air. They both looked at me like I'd lost my mind; the look was so funny I almost fell off the roof. The laughed too as they saw me scramble not to fall.

"Do you think your parents will say yes?" asked Akikusa once we had stopped laughing.

"Of course they will. I mean they obviously look like they want to move on, don't you ever notice them staring off into the horizon with that look of longing. And they are half-demons." Guddorakku assured her crossing his arms over his chest, a smirk playing on his face.

"Would your parents go with?" I asked.

"You bet they would. After all they have been through you can bet they will always stay together." Answered Akikusa smiling.

"One more question. Where is Kirara?" I asked them both.

"Getting Shippo." They answered at the same time.

"Guddorakku, Akikusa, Shasta get Akisame and Inoru. As soon as Shippo arrives we're leaving and are going to start traveling." Sango told us as she stepped out of the house. We exchanged glances and grins then set off the find Akisame and Inoru.

When we got back Shippo and Kirara were landing. Inoru and Akisame rushed out to greet him. When he was finished saying hi to them he looked up and noticed us.

"Hello Guddorakku, Akikusa." He called out to us.

"Hey Shippo one second." he said. He grabbed my hair and pulled me out from my hiding place behind him.

"Hey," I yelled at him, "Don't touch!"

"So that's what I smelled. Excuse me but who are you?" Shippo asked.

"My name is Shasta and yes I am a demon even though I look very strange." I answered.

"Nice to meet you." He replied scratching his head.

"You wonder why she's here and why she looks different, aren't you?" Guddorakku asked seeing the confused look on Shippo's face.

"Yes." Answered Shippo. Guddorakku explained for me. When he was done Shippo simply nodded and headed inside Kagome's and Inuyasha house. A lot of noise broke out when he entered, and through the windows we cold see he was getting hugged and Akisame had attached herself to his leg. Akikusa, Guddorakku, and I didn't join them instead we jumped onto the roof, literally, Akikusa being the daughter of a very talented demon slayer was able to jump onto the roof too.

"Hey Guddorakku thanks for explaining my story for me." I said looking right into his eyes and blushing.

"It was no problem." Guddorakku said returning the gaze and blushing too. For a few seconds we were just kind of stuck looking into each other's eyes. That was until Akikusa spoke up.

"You guys are hopeless. You've only known each other for only 48 hours and you've already fallen in love, and, you don't even realize it. Guddorakku you're almost as bad as your father." Akikusa burst out.

"What!" we yelled.

"It's so obvious, and you guys are denying it just like Inuyasha and Kagome did for four years." She answered laughing. I couldn't even speak, while Guddorakku started cracking his knuckles just like his father.

"I am so going to kill you if you don't shut up!" Guddorakku growled.

"She's right you know." A deep, menacing voice sounded from the shadows. Everybody burst out of the house just in time to see a demon come out of the shadows. Kagome gasped and picked up Akisame pulling her close.

"Who are you?" asked Miroku.

"I am Naraku's son Desu and I am here to exact my revenge on his death. But first I will get that jewel shard." Desu answered, he looked exactly like his father. I jumped off the roof in front of everybody.

"You're going to have to go through me!" I yelled. I couldn't let my presence be the result of any death in their families.

"Shasta don't he could kill you." Sango pleaded.

"No, it's my presence because I have the shard that lead him to you and he could kill one of you if I don't fight. I can't have any of your deaths on my chest." I answered her creating my whip. Desu looked at me as if I was just a stubborn bug he could bat away at any second. This made me very mad, which was actually a good thing because it seemed I fought better when I was angry.

"You know, I may look different but I fight just as hard as any other demon." I warned him. He just laughed but stopped as my whip stung the side of his face. He stopped laughing and sent a tentacle to grab me, I dodged and sent the whip to his face again hitting it too. We kept this up for a few minutes before I tried my new attack. I swiped the air sending rays of light that cut into Desu's tentacles. I jumped into the air to attack again but I was stopped as he shot three arrows right into my stomach. I tried breathing but didn't get much air. He slowly pulled the shard from out of my pocket.

"No." I groaned trying to move to get the shard back. He threw me hard to the side right into a tree. My vision started to go blurry but I saw Guddorakku jump off the roof.

"Damn you Desu you're as bad as your father." He said to Desu walking up to him. He created a barrier around himself. Desu tried attacking a couple times but the barrier deflected them; three feet away from Desu he attacked, those same rays of light that came from my claws came from his claws, through the barrier, and right into Desu's stomach.

"Hiraikotsu!" Akikusa yelled as she threw her mother's Hiraikotsu exactly where Guddorakku had just attacked. His body was cut in half.

"I'll be back!" he yelled disappearing into a cloud of smoke that floated into the sky. I tried to get up but fell back down. As I fell I heard Guddorakku yell.

"Shasta!" I heard him yell as he saw me fall, but everything was fuzzy and I could barely breathe. In a few seconds I was unconscious.

Hours later I woke up. I looked around and saw that Guddorakku was carrying me. We must have started traveling because all of us, well besides me, were walking, and we were surrounded by forest. Guddorakku and I were a little bit behind the group.

"Guddorakku." I whispered sleepily.

"Hey your awake are you ok?" he whispered back.

"Yes." I answered.

"Well go back to sleep, you fought so well, and were hurt so badly." He instructed. I cracked at this and started to cry.

"What's wrong?" he asked confused by the sight of my tears.

"I let him get the shard," I said crying into his shoulder. This caught everyone's attention. "I let him get the shard. I let everyone down, how could I?"

I felt a hand on my shoulder; it was Kagome's.

"Shh it's ok. He got the shard but everyone is alive. Stop worrying and go to sleep." Kagome assured me. I cried for a minute more then stopped and fell asleep as I was told.

Alrighty peoples ha ha another chappie done just wonderin has anybody besides InuAndMirokuGirlSango and wolfalchemist read this cause I don't know

And also I already wrote like half my story so if a suggestion doesn't get in right away ITS NOT MY FAULT


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6:

"Hey Guddorakku, Shasta, get up here." Yelled Akikusa from her roof. Guddorakku and I had just come back from a stream that runs a little north of here with water for Kagome. Quickly we dropped it off inside noticing that Miroku, Sango, Inuyasha, and Kagome were all huddling inside talking about something we didn't bother to eavesdrop on. Once outside we jumped on the roof and sat near Akikusa.

"What?" we asked in unison.

"Oh it's nothing, just that Inoru and I heard our parents say that they were going to bring up moving to Inuyasha and Kagome. That's all." Akikusa answered almost like it was nothing but cracked and smiled.

"Yes I can finally move from here!" said Guddorakku closing his eyes.

"Roadtrip!" I half yelled in the most cheerleader like voice I could muster, jumping up in the air. They both looked at me like I'd lost my mind; the look was so funny I almost fell off the roof. The laughed too as they saw me scramble not to fall.

"Do you think your parents will say yes?" asked Akikusa once we had stopped laughing.

"Of course they will. I mean they obviously look like they want to move on, don't you ever notice them staring off into the horizon with that look of longing. And they are half-demons." Guddorakku assured her crossing his arms over his chest, a smirk playing on his face.

"Would your parents go with?" I asked.

"You bet they would. After all they have been through you can bet they will always stay together." Answered Akikusa smiling.

"One more question. Where is Kirara?" I asked them both.

"Getting Shippo." They answered at the same time.

"Guddorakku, Akikusa, Shasta get Akisame and Inoru. As soon as Shippo arrives we're leaving and are going to start traveling." Sango told us as she stepped out of the house. We exchanged glances and grins then set off the find Akisame and Inoru.

When we got back Shippo and Kirara were landing. Inoru and Akisame rushed out to greet him. When he was finished saying hi to them he looked up and noticed us.

"Hello Guddorakku, Akikusa." He called out to us.

"Hey Shippo one second." he said. He grabbed my hair and pulled me out from my hiding place behind him.

"Hey," I yelled at him, "Don't touch!"

"So that's what I smelled. Excuse me but who are you?" Shippo asked.

"My name is Shasta and yes I am a demon even though I look very strange." I answered.

"Nice to meet you." He replied scratching his head.

"You wonder why she's here and why she looks different, aren't you?" Guddorakku asked seeing the confused look on Shippo's face.

"Yes." Answered Shippo. Guddorakku explained for me. When he was done Shippo simply nodded and headed inside Kagome's and Inuyasha house. A lot of noise broke out when he entered, and through the windows we cold see he was getting hugged and Akisame had attached herself to his leg. Akikusa, Guddorakku, and I didn't join them instead we jumped onto the roof, literally, Akikusa being the daughter of a very talented demon slayer was able to jump onto the roof too.

"Hey Guddorakku thanks for explaining my story for me." I said looking right into his eyes and blushing.

"It was no problem." Guddorakku said returning the gaze and blushing too. For a few seconds we were just kind of stuck looking into each other's eyes. That was until Akikusa spoke up.

"You guys are hopeless. You've only known each other for only 48 hours and you've already fallen in love, and, you don't even realize it. Guddorakku you're almost as bad as your father." Akikusa burst out.

"What!" we yelled.

"It's so obvious, and you guys are denying it just like Inuyasha and Kagome did for four years." She answered laughing. I couldn't even speak, while Guddorakku started cracking his knuckles just like his father.

"I am so going to kill you if you don't shut up!" Guddorakku growled.

"She's right you know." A deep, menacing voice sounded from the shadows. Everybody burst out of the house just in time to see a demon come out of the shadows. Kagome gasped and picked up Akisame pulling her close.

"Who are you?" asked Miroku.

"I am Naraku's son Desu and I am here to exact my revenge on his death. But first I will get that jewel shard." Desu answered, he looked exactly like his father. I jumped off the roof in front of everybody.

"You're going to have to go through me!" I yelled. I couldn't let my presence be the result of any death in their families.

"Shasta don't he could kill you." Sango pleaded.

"No, it's my presence because I have the shard that lead him to you and he could kill one of you if I don't fight. I can't have any of your deaths on my chest." I answered her creating my whip. Desu looked at me as if I was just a stubborn bug he could bat away at any second. This made me very mad, which was actually a good thing because it seemed I fought better when I was angry.

"You know, I may look different but I fight just as hard as any other demon." I warned him. He just laughed but stopped as my whip stung the side of his face. He stopped laughing and sent a tentacle to grab me, I dodged and sent the whip to his face again hitting it too. We kept this up for a few minutes before I tried my new attack. I swiped the air sending rays of light that cut into Desu's tentacles. I jumped into the air to attack again but I was stopped as he shot three arrows right into my stomach. I tried breathing but didn't get much air. He slowly pulled the shard from out of my pocket.

"No." I groaned trying to move to get the shard back. He threw me hard to the side right into a tree. My vision started to go blurry but I saw Guddorakku jump off the roof.

"Damn you Desu you're as bad as your father." He said to Desu walking up to him. He created a barrier around himself. Desu tried attacking a couple times but the barrier deflected them; three feet away from Desu he attacked, those same rays of light that came from my claws came from his claws, through the barrier, and right into Desu's stomach.

"Hiraikotsu!" Akikusa yelled as she threw her mother's Hiraikotsu exactly where Guddorakku had just attacked. His body was cut in half.

"I'll be back!" he yelled disappearing into a cloud of smoke that floated into the sky. I tried to get up but fell back down. As I fell I heard Guddorakku yell.

"Shasta!" I heard him yell as he saw me fall, but everything was fuzzy and I could barely breathe. In a few seconds I was unconscious.

Hours later I woke up. I looked around and saw that Guddorakku was carrying me. We must have started traveling because all of us, well besides me, were walking, and we were surrounded by forest. Guddorakku and I were a little bit behind the group.

"Guddorakku." I whispered sleepily.

"Hey your awake are you ok?" he whispered back.

"Yes." I answered.

"Well go back to sleep, you fought so well, and were hurt so badly." He instructed. I cracked at this and started to cry.

"What's wrong?" he asked confused by the sight of my tears.

"I let him get the shard," I said crying into his shoulder. This caught everyone's attention. "I let him get the shard. I let everyone down, how could I?"

I felt a hand on my shoulder; it was Kagome's.

"Shh it's ok. He got the shard but everyone is alive. Stop worrying and go to sleep." Kagome assured me. I cried for a minute more then stopped and fell asleep as I was told.

Alrighty peoples ha ha another chappie done just wonderin has anybody besides InuAndMirokuGirlSango and wolfalchemist read this cause I don't know

And also I already wrote like half my story so if a suggestion doesn't get in right away ITS NOT MY FAULT


	7. the real chap 5

Srry peoples here is the REAL chapter 5

Chapter 5

"They're getting restless again Miroku." Sango whispered in Miroku's ear that night. She was gazing out the window watching Kagome and Inuyasha as they sat side by side in a tree.

"Yes, perhaps it is time to move." Miroku whispered. Once that was said they fell asleep again.

"Cool." Inoru and Akikusa said under their breaths. They had been listening from the other side of the screen.

"Kagome? I've been thinking, now that the jewel shard is back, it's not safe for us to stay in one place. We have to worry about Akisame, Akikusa, Inoru, and Guddorakku. Should we move?" Inuyasha asked Kagome as they looked into the sky. Kagome hugged him tightly and put her head on his shoulder.

"Inuyasha, I trust you completely, and I love you. What ever you decide I will do." Kagome answered giving him a kiss on the cheek. It had been 16 years but they loved each other like the day they mated if not more. He hugged her back. It was true that they were all in danger, but also he, Kagome, Guddorakku, and Akikusa were getting reckless to leave.

"I'll talk to Miroku and Sango." He decided.

"So what do you think?" Inuyasha asked Miroku and Sango that morning after he asked them about moving. Sango looked over at Miroku.

"That's fine shall we leave tomorrow?"

yes I no this chapter is short review please ------akikusaalchemy


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

"They do remind you of a certain two people. Don't they?" Miroku asked Inuyasha that night. They had stopped for the night and Miroku and Inuyasha were both on watch. Inuyasha glared at Miroku. It was true that Guddorakku and I reminded everyone about how Inuyasha and Kagome were. I hadn't woken up since when I had gone through that crying spasm so Guddorakku had situated me so my head was resting on his shoulder. Inuyasha didn't really trust me, I hadn't done anything really but he never trusted anybody off the bat.

"Yes they do look a lot like Kagome and I did but I just don't know if I think it's right, I just don't know." Inuyasha answered.

"Who knows." Miroku said to no one in particular.

I woke up the next morning and noticed that I was leaning against a sleeping Guddorakku. Nobody else besides Miroku, and Inuyasha were awake.

"Oh!" I said softly in surprise and started to get up.

"Are you ok?" asked Guddorakku his eyes still closed.

"Yeah I'm fine." I answered.

"Thank you so muck for taking care of me." I said hugging him. He opened his eyes in surprise, but before he could say anything I was already up and walking away. I walked right up to Inuyasha and sat down in front of him.

"Help." I said putting my chin in my hands. He looked surprised at how I had just blurted it out.

"I will get that shard back. I can't let him keep it, I can't believe I let him have it. Because I brought back the shard I put your family in danger, and I will get it back and won't let anybody take it they will kill me before I let them take it and use it against you. But I need help to find Desu." I told him.

"Why are you here?" Inuyasha asked quietly, closing his eyes, he seemed to be fighting with himself over something.

"When I was 5. Ten years ago, the day my parents were killed, they told me that I had the heart of a demon in the feudal era. They told me when I thought the time was right I was to take the shard and go down the well and build my destiny here. Back then I thought that when they said I had the heart of a demon in the feudal era, I thought they meant it would be better for me there, but now I think they meant it literally. I think Hirai had set it in advance that part of my heart would be his. They wanted me to finish his work. But I still have part of my own heart and it tells me to fight for you, not only finish Hirai's work, but, but, be more." I answered him. He sighed and just sort of looked at me.

"But now my parents are dead, I have no friends in America. I have no life in America, just the memory of the parents I loved and love so dearly. Now I have decided that I will do my parent's memory proud and do as they told me to, and as my heart is telling me to." I said looking right into his eyes.

"I can only help by telling you that you will have to stay with us because the only way anybody is going to find Desu is if they Kagome to sense the shard. So stay with us and help us." He said opening his eyes. I nodded and started to walk away.

"Shasta." Inuyasha called. I turned around.

"Be good to my son." He instructed. I blushed and walked away jumping into a tree. Everybody else was waking up so Guddorakku joined me.

"I'm so sorry." I said when he landed next to me.

"What are you sorry for?" he asked.

"I let Desu get the shard, I should have fought harder." I answered.

"Would you stop blaming yourself! You were fighting really hard, hard enough, and you probably would have won if you had known about the arrows that my mom had left there." He said grabbing my shoulders, forcing me to look right into his eyes. "You were shot with three arrows right into your stomach. Three arrows will kill a man and do considerable damage to a demon. "

"I guess your right but I will not let him use the shard and let it hurt any of you. I will die before I let that happen. I'm going to get that shard if I die trying." I growled.

"I will help, you won't be alone." He said letting go of my shoulders.

"I will to." Akikusa yelled from the ground. We looked down at her.

"Well are you going to help me up. I can't jump that high." She yelled. I jumped down, grabbed her arm, and jumped.

"So got any news for us master eavesdropper?" Guddorakku asked Akikusa. She seemed to have become a very good eavesdropper.

"Only our next destination." Akikusa answered shaking her head.

"Well?" I asked almost bursting.

"My mother's old village," She answered. " I'm not quite sure why though."

"Hey Mutt!" a man's voice called, then a wolf demon stepped out of the forest.

"Oh crap." I whispered, when I noticed the wolf demon was the same one I had fought with before.

"Hello Kouga." Miroku greeted him cheerfully.

"Yes?" Inuyasha asked not looking particularly happy at the sight of the wolf demon.

"I've been smelling something lately, one smell like Naraku, and another belonging to some weird dog demon from the future who I had I little bit of a problem." He said sniffing the air.

"What do you mean, you had a "little bit of a problem" with? I almost stabbed you through with my claws." I spoke up. He growled.

"Shasta almost stabbed you?" Inuyasha started laughing. "I'm never going to let you live it down."

"Well that takes care of one smell but what about the other one?" Kouga asked mumbling the first part.

"The other smell is Naraku's son Desu. He's out to get revenge." Shippo answered.

"But we'll get the shard back." I said.

"What do you mean you'll get the shard back?" Kouga yelled.

"Well he got it from me." I answered my face reddening.

"What?" He yelled.

"He shot me in the stomach with three arrows!" I yelled back, standing, now we seemed to be having a yelling contest.

"I could have fought him still if that had happened to me! I can't believe you, you stupid dog demon!" He yelled.

"I'd like to see you try!" I screamed trying to jump forward so I could pummel him right into the ground. Guddorakku put his hand on my shoulder and in one swift motion hand me sitting on the branch.

_SSLLAAPP! _Kagome slapped Kouga upside the head.

"Don't torment her she already beats herself up for the incident. She doesn't need you help to feel bad enough. " Kagome yelled at Kouga. He nodded and left but our argument was far from over.

"What do you plan to do Master?" the little servant hawk demon, Eyes, asked his Master as they sat in his castle.

"I plan to lead them right to me, implanting my scent in different places so they can find me. But along the way I shall cause them terrible pain. I will send my demons to attack them at different points along the way and kill almost all of them along the way. Until it's only Inuyasha, Kagome, and the damn wolf demon Shasta, then I will lead them right to me and kill them!" He answered, laughing at the thought of causing his father's worst foe so much pain.

"Shasta will die first and then I will make Kagome suffer as I kill Inuyasha. He caused my father too much pain." Desu growled.

"Who's going to die first?" asked Eyes smiling, he enjoyed death as much as Desu.

"First the Monk and Slayer's children shall go, their parents will soon follow. Then Inuyasha's little girl, that one will hit so hard they will be more determined than ever!" Desu laughed. "Then Inuyasha's boy shall go. Shasta shall mourn for so long and will search harder than ever; their love for each other was so obvious. The thought of her pain brings me much joy."

Their laughter rang through the morning air for several long minutes. When Desu noticed the sun was already up he sent out the first demon.

"Do you smell something?" I asked Guddorakku. We had begun moving again. All the demons in the group had smelt Desu's nasty smell so we had set off in that direction.

"I guess we're not going to Mother's old village." Akikusa pouted as we walked. She had found out that they had originally planned to find her a weapon at the village considering she had worked the Haricots so well.

"Stop changing the subject!" yelled Guddorakku, tired that she kept bringing it up. She automatically ducked just in case Guddorakku decided to hit her.

"Actually I do smell something." He answered sniffing the air.

Kagome grabbed Akisame and Sango did the same to Inoru. They had smelled it too. Inuyasha growled and pulled the Tessiaga out of its sheath. Guddorakku and I stood protectively in front of Akikusa.

A demon horse galloped into the clearing stirring up a lot of dust. It had the body of a horse and the head of a man. He had a mohawk that sent down his head and grew longer as it went down his back, it must be his mane. I leaned over and whispered into Guddorakku's ear.

"I wonder what powers it has?" Guddorakku shrugged. My question was answered when it spit fire at Inoru. He and Sango were almost burned, but Sango had been quick and run out of the way. I jumped into the air and brought my whip down on his back.

"Nice mohawk." I smirked as I landed.

"How dare you!" He yelled and reared into the air. He jumped into the air and over our heads, twisted into the air, and flew up. I growled, it was going to be harder because he could fly. He circled a few times over our heads then dove right at Akikusa. He was forced to level out when he was about five feet from her head because I had wrapped my whip around his neck and Guddorakku was helping me pull him to the side. The demon spit fire right at Inoru, but he was saved as Sango blocked the blast with the Haricots. He sent another blast of flames towards Akikusa, but Inuyasha, who could stand fire because of his kimono, absorbed the blow. Miroku attacked with a charm at the same time as Kagome shot the demon with an arrow. The power of each of their attacks was increased; the horse demon yelled and burst into flames and into disappeared forever.

"Did anybody notice that the demons attacks were focused at Inoru and Akikusa?" asked Kagome as we started walking again. All of us nodded.

"It's Desu, he must be sending demons out to kill us one by one," Miroku said darkly. "Until his there is only Kagome and Inuyasha left. Then he will exact his revenge." All of us nodded.

"But he'll have me to deal with also." I whispered, looking at the ground and clenching my fists. Only Guddorakku noticed. He put his hand on my shoulder and looked at me with a concerned face. There was something about him that made me feel the strangest way.

Two years passed. Yep it took us two full years but it was worth it.We kept on Desu's trail, encountering many demons along the way. Some of them seemed to be targeting certain members of the group, others seemed to attack the whole group not like in Desu's plan, But we didn't allow anyone to be hurt, that's why it took us so long. We were cautious and always aware of where Akisame and Inoru were running. Luckily for us Guddorakku and Akisame being the children of two very powerful half demons could produce strong barriers. Nothing bad had happened, yet. In fact they and Guddorakku were all growing so incredibly strong it was almost scary.

Instead of experiencing fear or hurt because of death, two of the members of the group were experiencing something completely different. Guddorakku and I were slowly falling in love. We felt closer to each other than everybody else. We found ourselves staring at the other, trying to find time to talk to each other alone, and just plain out wondering if the other loved him or her. Also I was feeling closer to Inuyasha. He was beginning to trust me and I loved it.


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

"We're so close! I can just feel it!" I whispered in Guddorakku's ear. We were a little bit behind the group. He didn't respond, he was sniffing the air.

"Calm down, something's coming!" he whispered the calm down part, but the something's coming part he said to the whole group. All the demons in the group stopped and sniffed. Hawk demon! (**an **remember Desu's servant Eyes well this would be his big moment hee hee) A huge hawk descended from the clouds, talons extended, right for Guddorakku. Before we could react the hawk had Guddorakku in his talons and was flying faster than a half demon could run. But I was a full demon and was jumping from treetop to treetop trying to catch up.

Finally in one last leap I had caught up and was hanging on the hawk's tail. Then something horrible happened, the sun set. It was the night of the new moon and time for Guddorakku to become human. I screamed because now Guddorakku was more vulnerable to injury. The hawk squawked in happiness that sent me into a rage. I desperately tried to get to Guddorakku but the hawk kept twitching his tail so I couldn't get to him.

Suddenly the hawk dropped him. I screamed and jumped off trying to catch him so I could save him. But I could only watch him fall as the hawk caught me. I struggled against the talons, finally ripping them into pieces, but not without getting a deep cut running across my stomach. It gushed blood but I barely noticed in my haste to finish off the demon. With my poison claws I cut deep into his right eye, then let him squawk in pain, and run to his master, because I had to help Guddorakku.

I landed on the ground with a thud, causing blood to fly everywhere, then ran to Guddorakku. He was lying on his back, his eyes closed, blood trickling from his forehead. I didn't know what to do; I sat next to him and started to cry, my head bowed and eyes closed.

"Don't leave me Guddorakku! I. . .I. . . I love you." I cried. Guddorakku lifted himself up and faced me. Using one hand to support himself, he gently lifted my head up and kissed me.

The rest of the world and all my pain left. I kissed him back and all time stopped. I was suspended in the moment, the best moment of my entire life. It was such a good feeling and in that moment we knew it was meant to be. Love. I can only describe it as pure love. But we had to break apart for air.

"I love you too." He whispered and fell unconscious in my lap. I held his head in my arms and began to cry a waterfall of tears, blood seeped from my stomach every time I took a breath.

"Please don't go." I kept repeating. I rocked back and forth, crying and holding his head. And that's the way we were found.

Yep I no another short chappie o well

Srry about the grammar but I use spell and grammar check so sue Microsoft word not me

I no this has probably been the third time you reminded me about spelling inuyasha's sword right but I don't have the time or patience to do that projects for school are coming on too fast

------- akikusaalchemy


	10. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

_**From Inuyasha's point of view**_

The smell of blood and, sorrow was almost overpowering. I couldn't smell death but I was so scared for my son I could barely think, and the sight that awaited me as I entered the clearing didn't help. All I could do as the hawk demon took Guddorakku away was run my heart out to try to catch up. It had been ten minutes and I had no clue what was happening.

"Damn!" I thought. A minute later we burst into the clearing. There was Guddoraku, unconscious in Shasta's arms, bleeding. As I stood there all I really saw was my son lying unconscious. I saw Shasta crying and bleeding, sitting in a pool of blood but I didn't really comprehend anything but what was happening to Guddorakku.

We stood transfixed at the sight of Guddorakku. Shasta looked up straight into my eyes, in a way I will never forget. She didn't bother to make eye contact with anybody but me. In her eyes was no longer the light of the care free, sarcastic, all out strange, but normal girl, but uncharacteristic sorrow. All happiness was gone, just sadness, worry, and an apology only I could read. _I'm so sorry_, was what she silently apologized. Without speaking a word she stood up, still holding Guddorakku, and handed him to me. We hadn't noticed that when she stood blood flowed freely from her stomach, that she had to brace herself with his weight, and that she stumbled.

I set Guddorakku flat on the ground and we all circled around him, except for Shasta. There was a thump behind us but nobody noticed. Suddenly I felt a pull on my heart. Like something was trying to tell me to look around. So I did. There lying in a pool of blood was Shasta. She had finally lost consciousness and had fallen. The same look of sorrow played on her face but a look of sat satisfaction was there too. It seemed that know that Guddorakku was not running the chance of dying, that he was now with his family, and that perhaps she had gotten something off her chest, that if she were to die she had accomplished what she had needed to do. But it was obvious she still had business on the earth and wanted to complete it.

I looked over at Guddorakku the same look played on his face too. But I look back to Shasta not quickly enough. Kikyo's soul collectors were carrying her away. (**an** that's wat theyre called rite correct me if im wrong) I jumped up and ran after them. I smelt tears and I knew Kagome, only seeing the soul collectors, thought I was going to go off and flirt with Kikyo, but I was too old for betrayal such as that, and I loved Kagome too much. So instead I grabbed Kagome so she would see I wasn't going to betray her, then ran after the soul collectors. Her tears stopped, god I hope she realized what I was doing.

In a minute we entered another clearing and were face to face to Kikyo. There was only one emotion in her cold eyes. (**an **srry kikyo fans I am not a kikyo fan so im not afraid to kikyo bash (evil smile))Hate, blood-chilling hate had taken residence in her eyes. She loaded her bow and pointed at Shasta'' body which was now lying on the ground.

"Why are you doing this?" I asked yelling, scared for her life. I was feeling close to this girl.

"Revenge, Inuyasha, sweet revenge." She answered coldly pulling the bowstring back farther.

"Don't Kikyo!" Kagome screamed.

"I will reincarnation. You set it up for her too. Since you choose my reincarnation I must find my revenge. I will achieve it by inflicting not only emotional pain on you, but emotional pain on your son as well All generations will remember what you did." She said coldly and almost shot her arrow but was stopped by Kagome's voice.

"You witch get over it. Times have changed. True love between you and Inuyasha ended over 70 years ago. There's no need to inflict pain on others not directly involved with the problem just because you didn't get what you wanted." Kagome said firmly and harshly. Kikyo lost her temper and shot the arrow, but the arrow was stopped by Sesshomaru. He had with lightning fast speed, run over and grabbed the arrow.

"You've sunk so low." Said Sesshomau coldly breaking the arrow in half. She gasped at the sight of him.

"Sorry Kikyo but Kagome's right, times have changed." Inuyasha growled then pulled out the tessuiaga (**an **once again correct me if that's not how you spell it) and in one swift and fast motion had killed Kikyo. W stood for a moment looking at Kikyo Kagome grasped my hand. There were no words that anyone could speak for a few moments. But I broke the silence because no matter how intense the sight was, I didn't feel any sadness.

"We can't thank you enough, Sesshoumaru." I thanked him. Sesshomaru and I had stopped being enemies when I had mated Kagome, though I had no clue why that had anything to do with our family fued. He simply nodded and walked away. We heard Rin's cheerful voice when he was out of sight.

"Guddorakku." Shasta moaned and tried to get up. She was no longer unconscious. Blood flowed freely from her stomach but she fought still to get up. Kagome ran over to her and helped her. Shasta looked at me and tears came to her eyes.

"I'm so sorry, I failed you." She gasped then slipped back into unconsciousness. Silently I picked her up and started to walk back to the rest of the group.

Ok another chapter hope yah liked it

O and yes MirokuAndInuGirlSango I no two years is a long time but it makes it a heck of a lot easier for me and its my story so u shall have to deal with it also Hirai is a relative of Shasta and the one who started the tradition of passing down the shard from generation to generation and wrote like a biography of inuyasha's and kagome's story (I think its explained in the second chappie)

So anybody got any SUGGESTIONS ------- akikusaalchemy

O yeah before I forget im going camping this weekend so it might take me awhile to update (o crud tahoe is going to be COLD)


	11. chap 10

Chapter 10

_**Back to Shasta's point of view**_

I was blinded by the light of dawn. I felt dizzy. _Where is Guddorakku? Is he alright? _I immediately thought. Quickly I sat up and looked around. He was lying asleep, next to me, everyone else except for Inuyasha was also asleep, but they were lying off to the side.

I opened my mouth to apologize but Inuyasha's voice stopped me.

"Don't apologize all is already forgiven." Inuyasha said quietly. For a moment I didn't say anything, instead I sat at Guddorakku's side and held his hand.

"Inuyasha," I said still looking at Guddorakku. " Desu may think that this fight is only between you, Kagome, and him. But he's wrong it's just become a fight between him and me."

Inuyasha sighed. I guess he didn't believe me but I didn't care. Over the next half-hour everyone else woke up, Guddorakku last of all.

"Are you alright?" I asked Guddorakku softly and quietly as he opened his eyes.

"I'm fine." He said sitting up and looking around. He seemed to be back to normal. I was worried so I just sighed.

"Hey just cause I'm not full demon doesn't mean something that minor can injure me." He said getting up and turning away.

"I sorry but I was worried. I love you and I was afraid you might leave me." I whispered in his ear, kissing him on the cheek. I turned and started to walk away but I was stopped as Guddorakku wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me to him.

"I know and I love you too." He whispered in my ear. I melted. I was in love.

"Hey you two lovebirds time to go!" Akikusa yelled. She was in outfit much like her mother's demon exterminating outfit and was caring the same type of weapon her mother did. In fact everyone looked ready for battle. Miroku was giving Inoru a quick lesson on using some sutras that he had given him and taught him to use. Kagome was holding a bow and a quiver full of arrows. Inuyasha was gripping his tessiaga with one hand and holding Kagome's hand with the other. Shippo and Kirara were looking nervous. They started to move forward towards Desu's demonic aura.

After a full hour of traveling we stepped out of the forest and into a huge clearing big enough to house a palace. And well it did. A huge palace made of eerie black stone that seemed to make the entire clearing to be cast in a cold black shadow. Akisame clutched Kagome's hand and they all walked in.

The big iron doors shut with a bang behind us, only Akikusa jumped at the eerie sound. After the doors shut we looked around and noticed we were in the biggest room we'd ever seen, almost big enough for Inuyasha's dad to transform in. The room was completely empty except for a single chandeliere that kept the black marble room pretty much bright. Everyone clutched their weapons. Akikusa let go of Kagome and put up a barrier around her and Inoru, god they looked so cute together. My claws started to glow blue and I felt all my anger rush as I thought of what he did to Guddorakku. A single black marble door opened and a very ticked off Desu walked, well slithered, towards us.

"It's been two years," He practicaly screamed. "And. Finally, you're here! I'm not happy but my thirst for revenge is great. I'll bet so is Eyes because of what you did to him. But he is dead, so now I have another reason." His voice rang out, bouncing off the cold, hard floors as he slithered menacingly towards us until he was about five feet away from us.

"This is the end Desu." Inuyasha yelled unsheathing the tessiaga (**an **heck with grammar)

ok people this the end of what I previously typed up so it might be a while before I get in another chapter. But school is ending so I'll have more time soon cheering noises.

() ( ) () ( ) ------- akikusaalchemy


End file.
